Lily Goes To Hogwarts
by Harrypotterchickk101
Summary: The youngest of the Potter children goes to Hogwarts, and has some romance along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I haven't written in a while so this might be a little bad…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hp ): that makes me sad**

Chapter One: On The Train

I can't believe it. I, Lily Luna Potter am going to Hogwarts today. I have been waiting for this ever since Dad told me stories about his adventures when he was a teen.

I'm on the train now looking for a compartment that's not full. I finally find one with a pale boy with white-blond hair and sunken cheeks looking glum staring at his hands.

"Do you mind if I sit here, everywhere else is full?" I ask him.

He nods slowly without looking up.

"What's your name my name is Lily, Lily Potter," I questioned him.

"Scorpius Malfoy," he said sounding unsure.

The rest of the ride was kind of awkward just sitting the shuffling uncomfortably.

The train slowed to a stop after what seemed like days. I looked around curiously, I had heard tales of how beautiful Hogwarts was, this didn't seem so special.

"Firs' years over here!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

My face broke into a grin.

"Hagrid!" I yelled.

"Hullo there Lily, now go get on er boat."

I was looking for a familiar face but I ended up having to sit with Scorpius, more awkwardness.

"What house do you want to be in?" I asked Scorpius, trying to make a friendly gesture.

"Anything but Slytherin, the least I'm like my father the better," Scorpius mumbled.

I was shocked to see an eleven year old child show so much hate for a parent. I was raised to respect and look up to my elders so I wanted to be in Gryffindor everyone in my family is in that house.

I was pondering about the situation when I looked up and gasped.

Before me was a magnificent sight. The was a towering castle with beautiful nature surrounding it. I could have looked at the lights reflecting on the almost pitch black lake.

I looked over at Scorpius, expecting to see the same look of awe on his face. All I saw was the same depressed look on his face that he wore when I first met him.

I was soon distracted from my thoughts by a curt voice saying, "First years follow me now."

McGonagall, I thought as I looked up at a lady who fit the description my father gave me.

I followed her down a lit hallway with the other first years.

I got nervous when we stepped into the great hall, I could hear all the whispering about another Potter child in Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall placed a frayed hat on a stool. What kind of a joke is this? I wondered.

**Like it?**

**Okay tell you what, when I get…**

**4 reviews I'll update.**

**Soo, R&R.**

**Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**To my reviewers:**

**PaleAsRoses: Haha thank you very much you were my first reviewer and you made my day**

**Supermantotherescue: First of all, I like your username :D and second of all, thank you(:**

**Ellise: Yeah I guess he is two years older… just forget about this for the story? And I have no idea why you don't want her to have green eyes but, the reviewer comes first so sure(:**

**Twilightgrl101: Haha guys this wasn't me IT WAS MY MOM, so for all you folks who think I review my own storyys, nope(: and thank you mom**

_**If you reviewed after I wrote this I will include you in the next chapter**_

_**ENJOY(:**_

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter…**

To my surprise, the brim of the worn hat opened to form a mouth-like opening.

_I am the sorting hat_

_I have a tale from years ago_

_About the houses four_

_About a brave_

_A smart_

_A cunning_

_And a trustworthy _

_Fellow_

_They came together when I was just a baby hat_

_The created the place _

_You sit here today_

_And created four houses_

_It is my job_

_To determine which_

_House is right for you_

_Just place me on your head_

_And you will see _

_Gryffindor_

_Ravenclaw_

_Slytherin_

_Hufflepuff_

_So once again let me tell you_

_I am the sorting hat_

The great hall broke into applause , while most of the first years sat with their mouths gaping. I took a look at Scorpius, same dull look.

I looked at the four tables and started to shake with fear. There were at least 100 kids per table and we had to walk in front of the crowd and place the ugly old hat on our head?

One-by-one names were called.

Abbot ,Anna

Was the first person called.

She sat the hat on her head looking very nervous and a little green in the face. After a long pause the hat projected , HUFFLEPUFF, to the crowd.

The Hufflepuff table cheered loudly.

More unrecognizable names were called. Then a name caught my attention.

Malfoy, Scorpius

Scorpius dragged himself up to the hat and placed it slowly on his head.

Almost as soon as the hat touched his head it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Scorpius looked delighted as he skipped over to the Gryffindor table, which held many shocked faces but soon they started to cheer, a look a pure awe on their faces.

A few more names were called and then we got to the P's.

Potter, Lily

There were murmurs around the room, all the houses but Slytherin hoping they would get the youngest Potter.

I shyly walked over to the hat picked it up and placed it on myhead.

_Ahh another Potter_

_I see into your head_

_Just like the other ones, you are_

_Ahh well I guess you'll have to be_

"GRYFFINDOR," I could hear him yell out to the whole room.

I gave a sigh of relief as I heard applause break out, the loudest coming from my family. I walked over and sat next to James, who ruffled my hair and congratulated me.

Food popped up on the table and we began tto chow down on mouthwatering chicken, with kidney pie.

After we finished dessert, treacle tart, we headed off to the common room.

Teddy, the head boy, told us the password was _Remus, _and we headed for bed When I arrived in my room there were three other girls.

They introuced themselves as Kaylee, Alexa, and Ana.

Kaylee was a tall, slender girl with flowing blonde locks, she looked a little shy but gorgous.

Alexa had a rocker style and had black hair wwith red highlights, and an athletic body type, she wore a excited smile.

Ana was a little chubby but still beautiful. She had piercing blue eyes, and sandy brown hair.

I got changed and fell into a dreamless sleep almost the second my head touched my pillow, getting my rest for a day of classes ahead of me.

**Did you like it? **

**Tell me R&R and I will reply to you in the next chapter**


End file.
